Dulces pero también saladas
by Mariane Lee
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Alternativa del Epilogo de J.K. Rowling, que creo que muchos nos quedamos con las ganas de más. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo resucitar a los muertos, así que esto es lo que quedó. 100% desde el punto de vista de las protagonistas femeninas. ¡Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de la genia de J. K. Rowling y de Warner Bros. **

**Aviso:**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Seré breve. Este es un one shot que escribí como alternativa del Epilogo de J.K. Rowling, que creo que muchos nos quedamos con las ganas de más. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo resucitar a los muertos, así que esto es lo que quedó . 100% desde el punto de vista de las protagonistas femeninas, aquí dejo toda mi inspiración y espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

**Dulces pero también saladas**

Tantas cosas estaban mal que Ginny Weasley sentía que la cabeza le iba a volar a pedazos. Con una horrible sensación de pánico creciente atorada en la garganta, la pelirroja observó con horror los cuerpos de los caídos de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ordenados en hileras por algún maniático del control que probablemente por allí había pasado.

_Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender Brown, y muchos otros rostros que ni siquiera se atrevía a ver. Sí, habían ganado la Guerra. La habían ganado ¿pero a qué costo? ¡¿A qué costo, maldita sea?!_

Harry estaba vivo, después de todo, y Lord Voldemort estaba muerto, esta vez para siempre. Pero por alguna extraña razón ella no conseguía alegrarse por ello. Solo quería llorar y lamentarse en algún agujero oculto de la mirada de curiosos y apartado de la luz del atardecer que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

En aquel momento tan oscuro, ella no quería hacer más que acurrucarse y llorar. En aquel instante solitario, Ginny se preguntaba cuál era la ventaja de ganar una Guerra si las personas que más quieres están muertas.

Los ojos marrones de Ginevra se clavaron entonces en la familia de cabellos rubios platinados que huía del lugar creyendo que nadie se percataba de ellos. _Pero ella lo hacía, lo hacía maldita sea._

Tanto E.D. y tanta resistencia el mandato de los Carrow para aquello. No habían muerto Malfoy, ni GreyBack, ni prácticamente ninguno de los malditos asquerosos mortífagos del infierno. No, habían muerto gente buena y noble, desinteresada y valiente.

_Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender Brown. Y según alguien le había aclarado hace algunos instantes también Severus Snape, aunque Ginny aún no estaba del todo segura de ello. _

Los nombres se repitieron en su cabeza como un mantra, intentando en vano apartar de sí misma tanta muerte y destrucción. Sintió entonces que alguien pasaba un brazo por su cuello y que un cuerpo cálido y fuerte la atraía hacia sí, la respiración cálida del extraño contra su nuca. Ginevra Weasley alzó entonces la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry Potter mirándola fijamente, con intensidad.

Lucía agotado y las cenizas cubrían su rostro y su despeinado cabello, pero ella no debía de lucir mucho mejor. Se miraron largo rato el uno al otro sin decirse nada, solo dejando que el dolor de todos los meses que estuvieron separados hablara por sí solo.

-Lo siento tanto.- Harry susurro entonces contra su oído, sus respiraciones mezclándose mutuamente. Ginny tardó un segundo en procesar las palabras. Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que habían hablado él se había cabreado con ella por decidir pelear junto al resto de los aurores y los profesores del colegio.

_Se refiere a la muerte de Fred, _una voz en su cabeza le dijo. Pero aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera sido capaz de articular palabra. Harry desarmó el abrazo y la miró entonces, una tristeza honda oculta tras los iris de Lily Potter.

-Sé que es difícil.- Harry dijo con voz ronca, al parecer había estado llorando.- Pero...ellos querrían que siguiéramos adelante, Gin.- dijo clavando una dolorosa mirada en los rostros de Lupin y Tonks, cuyos cadáveres permanecían recostados sobre el suelo. _Parecen dormidos, _Ginny pensó.

-Al menos aún nos tenemos el uno al otro.- el muchacho dijo a continuación, aunque sonó casi como una pregunta. Y Ginny sintió los ojos verdes del niño que derrotó a Lord Voldemort escrutar su rostro nuevamente, en busca de una respuesta. _Sabía exactamente lo que Harry hallaría: nada de nada._

Y es que ella hubiera dado todo por decirle cuánto había esperado este momento en qué ambos pudieran estar juntos, pero como suele ocurrir con los sueños, las cosas no se daban del mismo modo en la vida real.

La dicha se entremezclaba ahora con la pena y lo desdibujaba todo. Por un instante, la pelirroja pensó firmemente que aquello era el final de todo. No tenía ganas de seguir adelante después de aquello, sencillamente había perdido la fe en la humanidad.

Pero entonces sintió el tacto de la palma abierta de Harry contra su mejilla, cálida, reconfortante. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto y una lágrima pérdida rodó entonces por su mejilla pálida. Y luego otra, y otra más. Se encontraba incapaz de parar de llorar y Harry solo la estrechó contra sí fuertemente, a veces susurrando palabras de cariño, a veces solo guardando silencio. _Algunas veces__ las palabras simplemente sobran._

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así ambos, de pie, estrechándose el uno al otro física y espiritualmente, dándose consuelo. Los dedos de Harry se movían con letanía entre los mechones de su cabello rojo, largo y despeinado. Probablemente apestara, pero a él no parecía importarle. Más de una vez el joven enterró la nariz en aquella mata de pelo rojo e inspiró profundamente, como si ella contuviera de alguna manera todo el oxígeno del mundo.

Así también, Ginny se sorprendió a si misma cuando sus propias manos vagaron por la mandíbula de Harry, trazando ligeramente el contorno de sus labios con un dedo tembloroso. Sus ojos verdes eran enormes y oscuros y estaban fijos en ella. _Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados uno del otro._

Y de la manera más natural y casta posible, ambos jóvenes devastados unieron sus labios en un beso eterno, dulce y salado a la vez, por el sabor de las lágrimas que parecían no dejar de manar de ambos. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa cuando Harry la estrechó para sí con fuerza, antes de profundizar el beso de una manera exquisita.

El nudo de su garganta no se había retirado, así como tampoco el dolor sordo en el centro de su pecho, que de alguna manera rogaba que se extrajera el corazón con una mano para parar de sufrir. No, todo eso seguía allí presente. lo único que había cambiado era que ahora ella ya no se sentía tan desolada.

Ahora, Ginevra Weasley había encontrado al menos una razón para continuar viviendo. La razón era Harry Potter y ella no planeaba dejarlo ir por el momento. _Tal vez nunca más._

* * *

Hermione Granger contemplaba con expresión impasible como un hombre de traje negro como la noche daba la señal para bajar los cadáveres de los caídos hacia un sueño eterno en las entrañas de la tierra. Todo aquello le daba asco, la sensación de vomitar en su interior se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Y no pudiendo soportarlo más, Hermione abandonó el consejo fúnebre rápidamente.

Las miradas verde y azul de sus mejores amigos la siguieron de cerca por unos instantes, como pidiéndole explicaciones, más ella extrañamente decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino.

_Necesitaba alejarse de allí cuanto antes o acabaría volviéndose loca._

Era todo tan asquerosamente injusto. La Guerra, la Muerte, el Destino de sus padres. Al menos todo había acabado de una vez por todas. Quizás ahora podría reconstruir su vida de nuevo, desde cero, porque siendo completamente honesta consigo misma, no le quedaba nada.

Lo había dado todo en una Guerra sin sentido y ahora, demasiado tarde, era consciente de las verdaderas consecuencias.

Siempre había pensado que tendría éxito en la vida, aunque una pequeña parte de sí siempre dudara.

Al final, resultaba que no había estado tan equivocada. Todos esos años de estudio y responsabilidad, ¿y qué había ganado con ello? _Nada, no tenía exactamente nada y eso apestaba de sobremanera._

Lágrimas de frustración recorrieron entonces el rostro de la castaña, quien de alguna manera pretendía volverse invisible de tanto apretarse contra la superficie leñosa del enorme árbol a sus espaldas. Fue entonces cuando una voz salida de la nada hizo a la chica ponerse alerta, su mano moviéndose automáticamente al bolsillo de su saco, donde mantenía oculta su fiel varita.

-Baja la varita, Granger.- la voz habló arrastrando las palabras considerablemente, en un tono hosco.- Solo soy yo, no voy a hacerte daño, sabelotodo.- el joven rubio exclamó saliendo donde ella podía verlo.

Hermione lo contempló fugazmente, percatándose de que el color de su traje era de un azul oscuro, haciendo un extraño juego con sus ojos grises. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, en un gesto exasperadamente relajado y la observaba fijamente. También llevaba el cabello despeinado, estaba más delgado y en las comisuras de sus ojos se notaban las ojeras de las horas restadas de sueño.

Pero nada de todo eso hizo a Hermione apiadarse ni un poco, o bajar la guardia. De repente se olvidó por completo de la tristeza o de que había estado llorando, y si es posible la joven se tensó incluso más, alzando la barbilla en un claro gesto de desafío.

-No puedes culparme por dudar de tu palabra ahora, ¡¿oh, sí Malfoy?!- exclamó finalmente haciendo una gran recurso de la ironía, lo cual molestó al rubio, a juzgar por el modo en qué apretó los labios firmemente, probablemente tragándose un insulto hacia su persona.

-Olvídalo, volveré por donde he venido y dejaré de fastidiarte. Solo quería decirte que han comenzado a echar tierra sobre los ataúdes y la gente esta comenzando a preguntarse en donde rayos estás.- el chico determinó entonces, sorprendiéndola, antes de girarse y empezar a caminar de regreso por uno de los muchos caminos que bordeaban el cementerio del Valle de Godric.

Hermione estaba claramente confundida, no estaba acostumbrada a el trato cordial con Malfoy, y quizás fue por eso que tardó tanto en responder a las palabras del joven.

-¡Espera, Mal...! Eh...Draco...- la chica resolvió a mitad de camino, y cuando los ojos grises del muchacho se clavaron en ella con curiosidad, Hermione se encontró a sí misma sin poder apartar la mirada.

_¡¿Cuando había sido la última vez que él la había mirado de aquella manera, sin odio ni rencor?! Probablemente nunca, _determinó. Y reprendiéndose mentalmente por ello, se preguntó por qué el seguía mirándola de aquella manera. _Tal vez solo está harto de todo esto, _pensó siendo extrañamente empatica.

Entonces calló en la cuenta en que ella lo había llamado en un primer lugar.

_Cierto, qu__é estúpida. Él solo está aguardando por tu respuesta, Hermione._

-Yo, eh...-volvió a balbucir torpemente. Probablemente había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que Malfoy se diera cuenta de su extraña actitud y probablemente no tardaría en burlarse de ella por eso.- Esta bien si quieres quedarte aquí, yo solo... necesitaba estar sola un rato, ¿entiendes?- preguntó disparando en su dirección una mirada seria. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba actuando de aquel modo tan cordial con aquel estúpido, pero en aquellos momentos tampoco le importaba.

El rubio asintió a su vez, serio tan solo un instante, antes de que una media sonrisa de mofa apareciera en sus etéreas facciones.

-¿Deseosa de pasar el rato conmigo, Granger?- preguntó él en una asquerosa connotación sexual.- Lamento arruinar tus fantasías de adolescente enamorada, pero ese no es un sentimiento unidireccional, rata de biblioteca.- escupió sin detenerse.

_¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!, _Hermione pensó para sí. _Probablemente darle a Malfoy el beneficio de la duda había sido el error que más lamentaba de aquella tarde gris de cementerio. Más que la decisión de acudir allí en un primer lugar._

Con molestia por todas las emociones encontradas que la embargaban, en especial las relacionadas a los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, muchos de ellos sus amigos; Hermione solo ignoró el comentario y se volteó para irse. Después de todo, ya no estaban en el colegio y ella no tenía por qué soportar mierda como aquella de nadie.

_En especial de Malfoy._

-¡Granger, espera!- Draco gritó entonces en su dirección, mientras ella sentía como unos dedos se cerraban en torno a su muñeca con fuerza, reteniendole en su lugar.

_¡¿De verdad Draco Malfoy estaba tocando su asquerosa piel de impura por voluntad propia?! ¡¿En qué clase de extraño universo paralelo habían ido a parar?! ¡¿Acaso era todo una broma cruel del destino o solamente era que su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas?! Porque en ningún caso era gracioso, en lo absoluto._

En especial teniendo en cuenta la manera en que esos dedos largos y firmes en contacto con su piel la hacían sentir. Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos grises glaciales, aunque en aquel instante a ella no le parecían tan fríos. Cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y no sin cierto terror, Hermione apartó la mirada veloz, rogando que no se hubiera sonrojado, por Merlín y Morgana.

_Ni siquiera Ron había logrado atontarla de aquella manera, en sus diecisiete hermosas primaveras. Y no podía empezar a atontarse ahora, claro que no._

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!- chilló desesperada luego de tirar de su muñeca una o dos veces, antes de caer en la cuenta de que el agarre firme del rubio en torno a ella no cedía ni un poco.

-No.- él dijo tercamente, de manera que hizo a Hermione fruncir el ceño en confusión.

-¡¿No?!. repitió indignada, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Malfoy?! Ya me diste el mensaje, la gente me esta buscando. Copiado y entendido, ¡Ahora lárgate de una vez!- le gritó a pesar de que aquello no pareció afectarle en absoluto. El imbécil empezaba a ponerla de los nervios, eso está bastante claro.

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?! ¡¿Que te pasa a ti, Granger?! ¡Acabas de ganar la jodida guerra mágica pero sigues más tensa que un palo de escoba!- Malfoy le gritó entonces, perdiendo la compostura, apartando las manos de su muñeca para poder sacudirla por los hombros con total libertad.- ¡Relájate de una vez, joder!- gritó con cierto rencor en su voz y ella comenzó a desear que nunca hubiera retirado la mano de su muñeca.

Por un momento, Hermione se imaginó como sería ser un Malfoy después de la Guerra. Tu familia caída en desgracia, sin ninguna ayuda del mundo exterior para salir adelante. Draco tendría que empezar todo desde cero si se decidía a ello. _Y conociéndole como lo hacía, eso era seguro._

De repente, Hermione fue consciente de lo similar de las situaciones en las que ambos jóvenes se hallaban, salvando las distancias. Podría decirse que tanto ella como Draco habían sacrificado todo en aquella Guerra, para bandos contrarios pero en cualquier caso sin recibir nada a cambio por ello; y nerviosa ante tamaña revelación, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Tal vez mi problema es que no se cómo relajarme.- admitió entonces tímidamente, en voz baja, antes de buscar con la mirada los ojos grises del Slytherin, a centímetros de distancia.

Esperaba la burla de un momento a otro, un comentario sarcástico o tal vez solo esa maldita sonrisa ladeada. Pero nada de eso llegó. En su lugar, Malfoy posó una mano en su mejilla con delicadeza, y antes de ser siquiera consciente de ello, ambos estaban apoyados contra el tronco grueso del árbol, besándose apasionadamente.

Al principio ella estaba nerviosa, sin saber muy bien qué era lo qué hacía y dudando sobre si darle o no a Draco acceso completo a su boca. La sensación de sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos era agradable y relajante, no iba a engañarse a sí misma, pero después de todo ella solo había besado a Víctor un par de veces, y a Ron hace unas horas. Pero este último ni siquiera contaba, ya que Hermione se había sentido obligada a responder a ello y la adrenalina del momento había tenido mucho que ver.

Entonces de repente el beso se tornó frenético, a menos por parte de Draco, y ella no tuvo más remedio que acabar cediendo a aquel capricho por el cual su cuerpo suplicaba a gritos. La sensación de él invadiendo su boca fue exquisita, y de repente termino.

_Rápido viene, rápido se va._

-¡¿Qué...?!- ella masculló confusa, pero Draco puso un dedo sobre sus labios, acallando sus protestas.

_-Shhh...-_ el susurró entonces.- No lo pienses, solo relájate.- exclamó y entonces volvió a besarla. Y otra y otra vez. Y ella solo se dejaba besar, pero luego le siguió el ritmo con ganas, aprendía rápido después de todo. No era quien era por nada. Pero una cosa era segura, de alguna manera aquellos besos volvían todo su dolor y sus lágrimas dulces pero también saladas.

De todas formas, ella planeaba regresar a Hogwarts el año entrante para rendir su último año, y el rubio probablemente tuviera algún caro puesto burocrático en el exterior esperando por él.

Definitivamente aquello solo era para pasar el rato y olvidar un mal trago, nada más. Al fin y al cabo ella no podía en verdad gustarle a Malfoy y viceversa, _¿cierto? ¡Cierto!_, dijo intentando convencerse de ello.

_Pero muy en el fondo Hermione sabía que aquello solo era el comienzo. Acababa de empezar su nueva vida desde cero y Draco Malfoy iba a estar en ella, definitivamente._

* * *

**Bueno, El Epílogo con final Abierto. ¿¡Les gustó?! Si es así espero sus reviews. Muchas Gracias y sin más me despido hasta pronto de ustedes.**

**Mariane Lee**


End file.
